Defender of Earth
When evil stands at it's fiercest, and when the light of day looks dim, only one hero can stand above the rest to push evil down a notch. A Defender of Earth is a defender of justice elected by the Earth Defense Force to defeat the vile aliens and creatures that threaten Earth. Alignment: Any Good Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a Defender of Earth, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Must be Good Special: Must be elected as a defender of Earth by the Earth Defense Force. Class Skills The Defender of Earth's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nobility and royalty) (Int), Knowledge (The planes)(Int), Knowledge (Dungeoneering)(Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha) and any one Martial Knowledge skill. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Defender of Earth prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Defender of Earth gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10, A Defender of Earth gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Defender's Will The Defender of Earth must face the horrors of the universe day in and day out, and as such stands as a master of great Justice against his foes. A Defender can enter a stance of great justice, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a Defender of Earth can enter a Defender's Will for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, he can use Defender's Will for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from Rage, Defender's Will and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a Defender of Earth can use Defender's Will per day. A Defender of Earth can enter Defender's Will as a free action. The total number of rounds of Defender's Will per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in the Defender's Will Battle Stance, a Defender of Earth gains a +4 morale bonus to any of his ability scores. You may apply the full bonus, or you can distribute it to other scores in increments of +2. You gain a +2 morale bonus on one Saving throw of your choice. A Defender of Earth can end her Defender's Will as a free action. Bonus Feat A Defender of Earth gains bonus feats at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 and these feats can be chosen from the list of combat feats. Alternatively, at levels 6-10, you can choose a rage power and apply it to your Defender's Will ability. Smite Evil At 3rd level you gain the smite evil ability of a paladin. Use your Defender of Earth levels +3 To determine your smite ability. Greater Defender's Will Your bonus to Defender's will increases to +6. In addition you gain a +1 deflection bonus to armor class and a rage power, using your Defender of Earth level as your barbarian level to determine the rage power you can take. Heroic Punishment A Defender of Earth learns to take out the villains and save the day, all the while looking awesome and keeping the peace. A number of times per day equal to 3+your Charisma modifier, the Defender of Earth can cause one of his melee attacks to deal an additional 1d6+1 damage per level (Max +10). This damage is considered divine damage and the attack is considered magic and good for overcoming damage reduction. Using a Heroic Punishment is a free action that is added to your attack, however only one use can be used per round. Anthem of Braves Your battle hymn marches on as you continue to protect the Earth with your glory. Once per day for every 3 levels you possess in this class, you can allow everyone within 60 feet to hear the anthem of braves. You and your allies gain the effects of a Greater Heroism spell at your Defender of Earth caster level. My Comrade You have learned as a Defender of Earth that it is your duty to stand by your allies in battle and aid them whenever you can. You gain immunity to all fear effects and a +4 bonus against death effects. Your allies within 30 feet gain a +4 bonus to resist all fear and death effects. Perfect Defender's Will Your bonus to Defender's will increases to +8. In addition your deflection bonus to armor class is increased to +2, you gain Fast healing 2, and you gain another rage power, using your Defender of Earth level as your barbarian level to determine the rage power you can take.